A New Chapter in the Capital Wasteland
by RideroftheNosse
Summary: Takes place after New Vegas but before Fallout 3. The Courier goes to the Capital Wasteland on a misson and does things along the way. Maybe even cross pass with The Lone Wondier and D.C. chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel? First story. M for something or other.
1. Prologe

**A New Chapter in the Capital Wasteland**

**Well, this is my first story. Can't really say more then that. Ok, that is a lie. This is my first story. I have no prier experience with publicized writing. There is a good chance I am going to screw this up. I read throught the storys of fallout but have only found a handfull of really good ones. I wanted to contribue to the cause and also try out making some storys, so, I am writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout.**

**ooOOoo**

**Prologe**

The subway tunnel is pitch black. The lights over head are the only things that cut through the dark. Two things can be seen under the light overhead. The first can be recognized as a man, if the man had survived being set on fire, cracked over the head with something blunt and hadn't eaten in the last two months. This 'man' is commenly known as a 'Feral Ghoul'. Ghouls are people who have been introduced to a godly amount of radiation and had the unfortune to survive. After time, there brain begin to decompse do to the radiation, causeing them to go feral.

The second shape is a almost unrecognizable, horribly beaten man. Part of his skull had be caved in revealing brain tissue and the bones in his arms and torso had been broken and some jet out of his body. His flesh had been feed on by the ghouls that had attaked him. The ghoul that stands over him had stayed to feed of the scraps.

Unnoticed by the ghoul, another light was one in the area. A soft red glow shined a good distince away from the main light. A small scuffle sound rang throught the tunnle. The ghoul put its attention to the source of the sound. But before it could even take a few steps, a spear shout out of the darkness, squring the ghoul through the chest, destroying its lungs. The ghoul cued only hiss with its damaged lungs before hitting the ground with a thud.

The faint red light began to move closer to the two bodys until it was visable under the overhead light and was over the body. The sorce of the red light was a man. He was in a trench cout and whore a mask/helmet which the lenses built in the mask emitid a red light. Underneath the trench cout, the man whore riot gear armor, which coverd him toe to neck which then stopped to the headware the covered the reast of his head. He had a heavy military pack on his back and also large duffle bag in hand. The man walked over to the ghoul, planted his foot on the fresh corpes, griped the spear, and yanked it out of it's rib cage. The man replaced the spear on to his pack and continued on through the darkness to exit of the maze he finds himself in.

**ooOOoo**

**Well hows that. Its over 200 words long and my first try in this. I think this is a good first atempt. I still say it sucks. I will look through reviews and do please try to be helpfull. This is only the prologe. The main chapters will be longer. The Courier gets to the Capital wasteland in the next chapter and does other things. This story starts out a few days before the events of Valut 101 being open again happenes. I will change some things about the story that does not happen in the game. That should be fun. Also, I plan to have the DLC in here which will take some time to get too. Thats all I got to say so start reading the next chapter already! Which probibly hasn't come out yet.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, this is the first chapter. Nothing special, just getting the story some momentum. Don't expect an army of Deathclaws to attack and the Courier having nothing to defend himself but a dart gun. This is only the beginning of the story and it will probubly be the minimum lenght of chapters for this story. If their are any spelling errors, tell me to I can correct them. I suck at writhing so I would really am going to need help. Also, I don't know what I am doing most of the time, so if you have any advice, feel free to help. I Should have probably put this stuff in the prologue. Also, I noticed how much of a novice I sounded in the last author notes. Of course the story is going to be different from the game. It would be pointless if it was since this is a crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout 3 or New Vegas.**

**Notes :()**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Road Ahead**

It has been nearly a year since the Courier left the Mojave Desert behind him, along with New Vegas, his empire. After dealing with the events at the Sierra Madre, venturing into Zion National Park, escaping the Big Empty, walking the Lonesome Road, and winning the battle for Hover Dam, the Courier focused mainly on his newly acquired empire, New Vegas.

This involved correcting the 'Three Families', helping Freeside flourish, and working with the other factions of the Mojave Desert, such as the Brotherhood of Steel, (B.O.S.), and the Bombers; Also the destruction of the Fiends, and the Powder Gangers. Though the NCR are now on uneven grounds with New Vegas after the power play at Hover Dam, The Courier made no hostile notions; Even allowed the army of the NCR safe passage from Mojave camps and have recently negotiations between the two and had made agreements of having a embassy established once more and also caravans trade between the two. The Great Khans have become much stronger with their new inventory of drugs and stim-packs and have moved back to Bitter Springs, as they put behind the bloody past of this place and remade their homes.

The Courier had effected many other thing along his travels. The Followers of the Apocalypse bloomed after 'the second battle over Hover Dam' along with Freeside. Arcade Gannon stayed after Hover Dam and continued to use his expertise in medicine to help others. He and the Courier still have a stable relationship as they strike up conversations when the meet as the Courier checks up on the Followers. They also received some funding from the Courier along with their agreement with the Garret Twins, the owners of the Atomic Wrangler. The Kings continue to protect Freeside with Rex loyally at the King's side with his new, and fully functioning brain. After the incident with Rose of Sharon Cassidy and The Courier, The Silver Rush was put out of business along with the Crimson Caravan in New Vegas. After that business was over, and also a one night stand with the Courier, Cass left New Vegas and restarted the Cassidy Caravan to feed Vegas supply normally traded for the Crimson Caravan with a little support from the new leader of New Vegas. Since then, Cass and the Courier kept in touch during the time she spent back in Vegas on business.

Jacobtown had become a become a busy place after the events the Courier played in the town. With Luiy Bowen's help with the Stealth Boy mkII, Doc Henry had found a breakthrough in his reserch and had greatly improved the ability for the Nightkins in cooping scitifrania relating to the Stealf Boys they use. Caravans ether brave or very understanding began to trade with the super mutants. The super mutants also became useful employees in construction with their incredible strength allowing them to move heavy objects with ease.

The Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel that is stationed in the Mojave has changed greatly since the Courier's rule of New Vegas. The B.O.S. has changed with the times and has allowed outsiders join the B.O.S. They have also open trade with the caravans.

Victoria Santangelo continued to stay at the Lucky 38 along with other trustworthy individuals to help the maintaining of the computer equipment software and hardware along with Raul Tejada who decided to continue to work for the Courier. They also had the purpose of ambassadors of the B.O.S.

Along with the Brotherhood and Raul, other people stayed in the Lucky 38. Craig Boone stayed and assisted the Courier by becoming his Offensive Tactical Advisor. Along with Boone, Yes man also assisted him with Mr. House's old work. With the help of these two, Courier had crushed the remains of the raider gangs and the Powder Gangers and also brought some security for the people of the Mojave as handfuls of secretions wore deployed into all major sediments to protect the civilians.

Hover Dam and Heloise One became the prime source of electricity and wore taken well care.

Though, throughout his achievements, the Courier grew bored. He had never antisipate that he would govern the land. After spending the most rememberable days of his life on the on the road, he had grown accustomed to it. Also the weight of having to be responsible for the wellbeing of New Vegas wasn't the greatest thing on his mind. So he decided leave New Vegas, and handing its responsibilities to trustworthy allies, also as it would thrive on its own and his life in California no longer held anything for him, he decided to travil the East.

Though he was now an enemy of Caesar's Legion, it took month to get by their territory and go beyond that. It has been more then a two years since the Courier arrived at Good Springs with a bullet in his head. He is now only moments away from arrives in a new wasteland, which holds a new road for him to walk.

He now sits at a campfire inside a section of metro tunnels which span miles to almost no end. More specifically, in one of the maintenance rooms on the side of the tunnels, with his pack leaning on the wall, a weapon kit on a table accompanied with a chair, with a duffle bag full with his guns and ammo laying next to it. He wears a costomamised survival sute resembaling the Power armor that the B.O.S used and the Riot gear armor, but was less bulky then the power armor and costomizedfrom the peices of the armor of an Riot Gear armor, intergrated with the mkII Sneak suit, and outfited with the hidralic system of a Power Armor suit to enhance the movement of the user. The suit was given to him by the scientests of B.M. To inshure his chances of survival, where ever he he ended up. A leather coat covered the suit which was dubbed, "Achilles Blessing", by the it's creaters and helmet to go with the 'Blessing' consisting of a combenation of the filters of a radiation mask and a built in reabreather, bout intergreated into a Riot Gear mask.

He also takes this time to check his supplies and maintain his weapons. He still caries a number of guns and other weapons along with supplies which he has taken with him when he left New Vegas. He carrier his faverable hunting rifle, the Paciencia and acompanied with a Lever action shotgun on his back. A Bowie knife ,which he refuers to as 'Blood-Nap', in a scheat straped onto his chest. At his hips are a 44. revolver and a custom made machinegun which he calls Sleepytime as it was made with a built-in silencer by the Gunrunners, the best gun manufactures in the Mojave. In his duffle bag, he caried along a modified Laser rifle with a scope and beam-splitter, a assortment of explosives, (such as pulse mines and Frag gernades and a pair of Holy Frag gernades, for emergencies), a costomized 9mm pistol called Maria, a Plasma defender, a Assault Carbine, and a high power sniper called a Anti-matter Rifle, capable of putting a bullet through the head of a Deathclaw. Along with that, a Flair gun, and a handfull of throwing spears.

In his supplies, he has a Sleeping bag kit, food and drinks, A Docter's Bag and a Weapons kit. Along with that, he has a first aid kit filled with only a few of his remaining stim-packs as well as handfuls of Radaway, Rad-X, Med-X, and Healing powders. Along with the medical supplies, the box is also stuffed with chems. This includes Psycho, Jet, Buffet, Rocket, Rushing water, Hydra, and Turbo.

In the hallway leading outside of the room, flies a eyebot, a small, round, flying robot with antenna and license plates welded onto the frame in repairs, named ED-E. (Which is pronounced as Eddy) This robot has been the Couriers only company for the past year. ED-E has been a faithful companion and has been by the Couriers since they meet at Prim in the Mojave Express. The eyebot has a number of useful functions such as a repair function which ED-E can manufacture materials for once a week. Along with repair, he can also make many types of ammo for his energy based weapons and Flamer fuel which could be used for cooking or setting people on fire. The eyebot is equipped with an arc welder which an be used to painfully shock hostiles, a gauss launcher for heavy damage and, his arc welder is jury rigged to fire lasers as well.

The Courier finishes his breakfast consisting of a Caravan lunch, his last Sunset Sarsaparilla, and a peice of a Banan Yuka. He packs away his weapons, the weapon kit, hoisters his choice weapons, puts out the campfire, and continues his way with ED-E following suit. The tunnels have be an eary experience. With the army of feral ghouls everywhere, it was a bad idea to fire of rounds, (He tried it, very bad results.) So, he has mainly been using a number of throwing spears, Sleepytime, and melee weapons to defend himself.

He has spent a week in this tunnel system, continuing east to the Atlantic ocean, to see both ends of the US. The path to the next metro station was barren of any life, more importantly, anything that would try to kill him.

The metro station was the end of the tracks, the rest of the way was caved in. So the Courier followed the only way to go, up. He exited the tunnels, and was half blinded by the sun. The entrance to the metro was surrounded by a few ruined buildings. Other then the buildings and a road leading away in both directions, the landscape was barren.

The Courier pulled a compass out of a pocket from the inside of his coat. He reads it, turns to the direction leading to a mountain range a few miles out and follows the road.

After about an hour later, he stands before the mountain, the road continues through the mountain but the way has caved in. He instead takes a maintenance door to bypass into the tunnel. Cars fills the tunnel. The tunnel divides into two, possible directions. He looks at his compass once more and follows the way going east. He reaches the end, out into the rest of the capital of US, D.C.

The way out of the tunnel was blocked by a locked fence. The lock couldn't be pick, so the courier decided to clime the fence. He chucked his pack, duffle bag, and ED-E(he couldn't fly high enough) over the fence. He was scared when ED-E hit the ground, but then was relived when he started to levitates once more. He climbed the fence, grabbed his things and surveyed the area.

The land reminded him of the Mojave. The landscape was barren of any life. But unlike the Mojave, there wore many hills and rocks and dirt covered the land instead of sand. Not that he was complaining. The sand annoyed him greatly and was a real pain in the ass when it got in some delicate places. Another enjoyable difference was that it wasn't as dame hot in the afternoon. Also meaning it wouldn't be so could during the night ether. Dead trees covered the landscape. He thought how beautiful this place would have looked if the bombs never fell. Companying the natural landscape wore the ruins of building. A two building caught his eye. Both wore still standing and looked much better of then the others. He made his priority and began to take his first steps onto the new road that laid before him, leading his to a new adventure.

* * *

**Now I am done. Took forever just to right this. I invested too little time in this. It took forever to write because it got lazy on this. Sorry. Anyway, as you see, the pip-boy isn't that insanely powered as it is in the game. It doesn't hold everything for the Courier so he has be quick with his hands to get what he need to survive. I didnt give him the greatest of all weapons but I did give him some descant things. The "Blessing", well, i dont know what to think about it. I just toused it in to make sure the Courier wont die but not so badass, that he dosent take a hit. The hunting rifle because it is very common but since the ammo is different then the ones that populate the capital wasteland. I will explain that later in the story when the Courier hits that wall. Also the Courier dose have a name, I just didn't have it at the beginning of the story. I only thought of it half way through this chapter. Also, ….. I forgot what I was going to say…... **

**Anyway, the Courier is located in the lower left corner of the map. Guess where he is going first. Also, I haven't decided whether he is going to be good, bad or in between. Review and whatever, I like feedback though I doute anybody is reading this story. If you have questions that aren't spoilers, ask. I can't come up with anything to say anymore. Bye.**

**Edit: I changed weapons and some other stuff.**


End file.
